Salah Sangka
by seizenber
Summary: Kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara Satsuki dan Daiki yang disebabkan oleh Kise./ "Lihat perbuatanmu! Sudah kubilang kan aku ditolak!"/ Do I make you kepo? Check this out, guys!


_Fix, gue kayaknya udah terkena passion dalam bikin fic aomomo dah. Baru semalem publish buat ultahnya kak Yum, sekarang gue nekat publish fic baru lagi. Hm, another fluff may be, dan sedikit bumbu humor entahlah. Hope you like it aja, jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak, 'kay?  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Gue bersumpah gue nggak ngambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Gue hanya memilik alur di sini sisanya they're not mine.  
_

* * *

_**Salah Sangka**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

Ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya Momoi Satsuki melirik ponselnya yang terbaring di atas ranjang, tepat di samping lengan tangan kanannya. Oke, Satsuki sudah melakukan kegiatan konyol seperti ini sejak sejam yang lalu—mengharapkan pemuda itu untuk meneleponnya atau paling tidak mengiriminya pesan singkat.

_Ah, atau mungkin Dai-_chan_ sedang tidur siang, ya?_

Satsuki menghela napas bosan dan kemudian memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya itu dengan beranjak bangun menuju meja belajarnya. Baru diingat ternyata ada satu tugas lagi untuk dikumpulkan hari Senin besok. Astaga, bagaimana bisa ia membuang satu jam berharganya hanya untuk mengharapkan Daiki menghubunginya? Padahal sudah setiap hari mereka bertemu.

_Aku ini kenapa, sih?_

Gadis itu menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi, tangan kanannya sudah siap siaga dengan pulpen untuk segera menyelesaikan PR Logaritmanya. Sayang sekali kegiatan itu kembali tersendat karena sedetik berikutnya manik _magenta_ Satsuki malah menangkap beberapa bingkai foto yang menghiasi meja belajarnya.

Di sana ada foto dirinya seorang diri, fotonya bersama kedua orang tuanya, foto dirinya bersama para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang seingatnya diambil saat mereka memenangkan suatu kejuaraan. Di foto tersebut Satsuki berdiri sambil memeluk lengan Daiki sementara Kise merangkulnya, Murasakibara pun masih tetap memakan keripik kentangnya tak peduli tengah difoto bahkan Midorima saat itu juga beberapa kali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya seolah tengah menghilangkan kegugupan—ya ampun seperti baru pertama kali difoto saja. Dan di depan mereka ada Akashi yang tersenyum tipis dengan di sampingnya adalah Kuroko yang seperti biasa memasang ekspresi datar meski pemuda itu terlihat bahagia juga.

Hati Satsuki menghangat mengingat kebersamaan mereka dulu. Rasanya segalanya benar-benar begitu saling melengkapi. Tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan kebersamaan mereka saat masih di Teiko—bukan berarti Satsuki tak pernah merindukannya di hari-hari biasa. Tapi setidaknya Satsuki cukup bersyukur karena hubungan mereka kini tetap terjaga meski tak sedekat dulu.

—_pssh!_

Tiba-tiba wajah Satsuki memerah seperti kepiting rebus hanya saja mungkin dalam keadaan terlalu lama direbus. Jantungnya berdegub kencang dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya saat melihat bingkai foto di mana dirinya hanya berdua saja dengan Daiki. Ada dua foto mereka, baik yang sekarang maupun saat mereka masih kecil dulu.

Satsuki tertawa pelan melihat foto saat mereka kecil di mana mereka tengah bermain rumah-rumahan. Ah, iya ia baru ingat bagaimana dulu ia sering memaksa Daiki untuk ikut bermain dengannya dengan alasan ia _ngambek_ dan tak akan mau menemani Daiki bermain basket lagi. Saat itu Daiki hanya membalas "terserah kau saja" dan berujung dengan Satsuki menangis dan membuat Daiki panik sehingga akhirnya ia terpaksa menuruti kemauan Satsuki.

Ia ingat Ibunya yang mengambil foto tersebut. Di sana Daiki nampak lucu dan menggemaskan dengan dasi milik Ayahnya yang tak terpasang dengan benar dan terlalu panjang sampai menyamai paha Daiki. Satsuki terkekeh melihat raut wajah tak ikhlas terpancar jelas dari Daiki saat pura-pura menyuapi boneka beruang yang dipeluk dari belakang oleh Satsuki. Ah, dasar anak-anak. Di foto itu mereka terlihat seperti Ayah, Ibu, dan anak—meski anaknya terlihat _random_.

Dan kemudian ia berpindah pada foto terakhir di sana. Di foto itu Satsuki memeluk lengan kanan Daiki yang hanya memasang wajah menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Satsuki ingat hari itu adalah ulang tahunnya dan ia memaksa Daiki untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. Dan sialnya saat itu hujan turun begitu deras sehingga mereka harus meneduh di depan ruko kosong yang berakhir dengan Satsuki dibuat takut dengan cerita seram Daiki.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Satsuki berdering. Sang pemilik terkesiap dan kemudian ia segera mengambil ponselnya—ada pesan dari Daiki!

_**Satsuki, seharusnya aku mengatakannya sejak dulu tapi aku baru berani sekarang untuk berkata jujur bahwa sebenarnya selama ini aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan melanjutkan ke hubungan yang lebih jauh.**_

Hening sebentar.

Satsuki memincingkan kedua matanya dan kembali membaca runtutan kalimat tersebut kata demi kata. Berusaha menafsirkan apa yang dimaksud Daiki-_nya_. Oke, biarkan Satsuki menahan napas dan membuangnya pelan-pelan.

_Plak!_

"Astaga! Ini bukan mimpi!" seru Satsuki yang seketika heboh. Jantungnya kembali berdegub kencang dan tak bosan-bosannya Satsuki kembali membaca rangkaian kalimat dari Daiki yang mungkin telah menjadi kalimat favoritnya sepanjang umurnya. Akhirnya cintanya berbalas setelah sekian lama memendamnya bertahun-tahun!

Jemari Satsuki menari di atas _keypad_ ponselnya untuk membalas pesan dari Daiki tersebut. Namun, ia masih terlalu kaget sehingga jemarinya nampak bergetar hebat. Sungguh, ia terlalu bahagia sekarang ini sampai tak sanggup menggerakkan jemarinya sendiri. Kemudian Satsuki menekan tombol _send_ setelah mengetikkan jawaban bahwa ia juga ingin menjadi kekasih Daiki.

Dan bertepatan saat pesan itu telah terkirim, ia mendapat pesan baru lagi dari Daiki. Dengan penuh semangat membara Satsuki membukanya, bahkan ia tak sadar bersenandung kecil menandakan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang. Namun, kebahagiaan itu sirna saat membaca pesan baru dari Daiki itu.

_**Oi, pesan yang tadi itu dari Kise bukan dariku. Aku baru saja akan menjitak kepalanya karena mengirim pesan tidak-tidak ke nomermu.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bodoh, Kise!" Daiki menatap kesal kepada Kise yang memasang wajah tak bersalah di sampingnya. Hhh, sudah ia duga bila curhat ke orang macam Kise hanya akan berujung pada sesuatu yang buruk dan tidak diharapkannya.

"Hidoiiii~ apa salahku, Aominecchi? Aku kan hanya berusaha membantumu menyatakan cintamu ("Apa sih cinta-cinta?!" protes Daiki) oke, perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya kepada Momocchi. Kau sendiri kan yang curhat denganku dan sudah merupakan tugasku untuk membantumu menyelesaikannya-ssu," jawab Kise enteng.

"Tapi tidak perlu membajak ponselku untuk menembaknya!" tukas Daiki. Sementara Kise hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Daiki yang menurutnya malu tapi mau. Ah, dasar Kise jahil sekali.

"Aku kan hanya membantu, Aominecchi. Lagipula kau tidak capek apa menahan terus perasaanmu-ssu?"

Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Aku hanya belum siap—"

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

"Aominecchi! Ini dari Momocchi!" seru Kise yang entah kenapa jauh terlihat lebih girang dibanding Daiki sendiri. Ya, tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa sebenarnya ada rasa heboh dan panik sendiri mendapat balasan dari Satsuki.

_**Aku juga sayang Dai-**_**chan**_** kok, dan aku mau jadi pacar Dai-**_**chan.**

"Nah! Apa kan aku bilang? Dia pasti juga suka padamu-ssu!" seru Kise heboh.

Daiki terperangah membaca balasan Satsuki. Meski di awal ia sempat mengomel atas tindakan semena-mena yang dilakukan Kise, tapi sudut bibirnya kini berkedut dan tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia cukup bersyukur Kise membajak ponselnya dan mengirimi pesan _nembak_ itu kepada Satsuki. Hingga tak lama kemudian ia menerima pesan lagi.

_**Ah, dasar**_** _Ki_**_**-cha****n**** jahil. Kau juga Dai-**_**chan**_**, sejak kapan kau membiarkan Ki-**_**chan**_** memegang ponselmu? Oh iya yang tadi maaf ya, adik sepupuku iseng membalas kejahilan Ki-**_**chan**_**. Ah dasar mereka berdua sama saja u,u)"a**_

"Lihat perbuatanmu! Sudah kubilangkan aku ditolak!" Daiki memberikan ponselnya pada Kise yang justru kini terlihat bingung. Daiki yang terlihat frustasi kemudian memilih pergi meninggalkan Kise yang masih terdiam.

_Aneh, padahal belum lama ini Kurokocchi cerita kalau Momocchi suka dengan Aominecchi-ssu_.

**Tamat**


End file.
